It is known for a camera to include a rearwardly open chamber for receiving a film cartridge of the type having a projecting or lip-like snout portion provided with a film passage opening and an exterior information-bearing portion next to the snout portion. A rear door of the camera is movable to close the chamber and has a window for viewing the information-bearing portion. An elastic opaque gasket is positioned around the window to be compressed evenly against the film cartridge around the information-bearing portion, in order to light-tightly confine ambient light entering the window to the vicinity of the information-bearing portion, when the door is closed. The elastic gasket is often intended to further serve to hold the film cartridge in a desired orientation within the chamber.
Two similar problems are known to possibly occur in the camera. The first problem is that, when the filmstrip is moved through the film passage opening and out of the film cartridge, the inherent longitudinal curl of the filmstrip along a film section removed from the cartridge may tend to swing the cartridge slightly about the axis of rotation of a film spool inside the cartridge. Consequently, the orientation of the cartridge within the chamber will be changed from the desired one. The second problem is that, when the film spool inside the film cartridge is rotated to rewind the filmstrip through the film passage opening and into the film cartridge, the rewinding rotation of the spool may tend to swing the cartridge to slightly about the axis of rotation of the spool. Again, the orientation of the cartridge within the chamber will be changed from the desired one.